


diamari 1

by totaldile



Series: miki's love live prompts and ficlets [14]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, smug kanan watches her friends get drunk and proceeds to laugh at their hangovers and drunk antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totaldile/pseuds/totaldile
Summary: Anonymous:For the prompt thing, DiaMari/“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you say anything else?"





	

Waking up in the morning to find someone special lying next to you was meant to be a special experience – you’d roll over for morning kisses and a hug until the two of you would roll out of bed and get ready for the day. Which would have been fine, given that Dia was in a familiar bed. With her lover.

Except the bed was most absolutely, certainly not hers, and upon sitting up with a throbthrobthrob oh god, the person conked out on her left was most definitely not her lover, either.

Dia couldn’t remember exactly why she was in this situation, but upon lifting the covers and feeling a rush of cool air to her loins, she decided that maybe staying put was the best option. Because after all, she’d been sleeping in a bed, naked, with Mari. Who, Dia noted as she snuck a peek, was also rather naked.

Well. It wasn’t like she was unfamiliar with her fellow idol’s bodies – costumes demanded less than a bra sometimes and they’d all strutted around in underwear (or for Mari, fancy lingerie) in changing rooms and at sleepovers. Granted, nudity was a whole new level of intimacy.

The girl to her left stirred and yawned, arching like a cat under the covers and slithering onto the floor, yelping as pale skin hit cold white tiles. Dia averted her eyes, snuggling deeper into the covers as it dawned on her precisely what being naked in a bed together probably implied. An awfully unpleasant tone of pink settled in her cheeks, and her mouth – dry enough already – became drier still.

“Oh, Dia,” Mari said, rubbing her eyes and not even bothering so much as to cover herself – god, “Fancy seeing you here.”

Dia resisted the urge to lift the covers and slug the girl – Mari noticed too, caught the twitch in Dia’s expression and let a cat-smile creep to her face, damn her – and instead took a deep breath, pretended like her face didn’t have a smattering of red across it and said, “I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before you talk to me again.”

“Please,” she added, covering her eyes with her hands. “Then just tell me happened last night so I can die knowing my sins.”

A rustle of fabric later Mari was (thank god) a little more clothed than before, although Dia did question why, of all things, it had to be the skimpy lingerie. (Then again, she also questioned whether or not Mari owned anything less revealing.) Traces of amusement played on the girl’s mouth as Dia tried to maintain something resembling a neutral expression. Well, inbetween the pounding in both their heads and the feeling of her tongue like sandpaper glued to the roof of her mouth. God, she needed a drink.

….come to think of it, that was probably what’d gotten them into this situation in the first place. Great.

“So –“ Dia began, breaking past her discomfort, but Mari’s face paled, and she darted into the bathroom – didn’t even shut the door for Dia’s sake as she retched into the toilet. Dia resisted the urge to follow suit, instead taking the brief window of privacy to wrap herself in a coat and recover her own rather lost underwear. Bra was still problematically missing, although it didn’t seem to matter too much now that she was a little more covered. There were more pressing matters, after all.

Mari re-emerged moments later, beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

“Are you alright…?” Dia dared to ask. Mari offered a thumbs up, and a “Better.”

“So,” Dia inhaled, massaging her temples and wincing at the ongoing throbathrobthrob, “Please tell me there’s an innocent explanation for this. Please.”

“I’d love to tell you that,” Mari said, clasping her hands behind the back of her head and grimacing, “but I remember about as much as you do.”

Dia resisted the urge to slam her head against the wall – only stopped because the wallpaper was nice and she didn’t want to ruin it, opted to throw her head into her hands instead because that was just perfect.

The two came downstairs to the kitchen (Mari put on a gown, thank god), to find Kanan smirking at them.

“Feel good, you two?” Dia took a deep breath, shot Kanan the filthiest look she could muster. Mari collapsed into a chair, slamming her face into the marble counter-top.

“…are you ok?” Kanan dared to ask, but Mari just responded with a groan just sounded not quite human.

“Kanan,” Dia addressed her icily, “would you happen to know why I awoke in Mari’s bed, the two of us unclothed?”

Kanan’s smirk grew. Dia paled.

“Well, about that – “ Kanan stifled a giggle, “ – you see, those drinks Mari gave us definitely…stronger than expected. Most of us stopped after one, but you two, and the others – you guys decided to have a few more. Which culminated in a game of strip poker between you, Mari, Riko and Hanamaru.”

Dia felt her soul leave her body.

“Strip poker!?”

“Uh, yeah. It was…it was wild. Eventually you guys passed out, and Chika and I carried you all to somewhere a little more comfortable to sleep. Dunno what happened between them and now though.” Kanan waggled her eyebrows, and Dia really, really felt like slugging her again.

“And you just. Decided to leave us, unclothed in the same bed?”

“Yeah. Carrying two people isn’t easy, okay.”

“Oh my god, Kanan.”

Though the mystery was (painfully) solved, Dia still didn’t know where her bra was.


End file.
